


trace the grain art extras

by stribird (timidGoddess)



Series: flip the edge and trace the grain [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crime Boss Jason Todd, Dick Grayson In Fishnets the AU, Dick Grayson and Ric Grayson are Twins, Doodles, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden OT3, Illustrations, M/M, Ric Grayson isn't real he can't hurt you if you pretend he's a separate character, and also pretty outfits, fluffy boa noir hell universe, miscellaneous semi-naughty fanworks because tumblr says nsfw is illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timidGoddess/pseuds/stribird
Summary: basically a miscellaneous semi-naughty doodle dump for my flip the edge trace the grain verse; half so I don't flood my social media and half so some of these don't just live in my files forever! hope some of you peeps enjoy the bonus content <3
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Ric Grayson
Series: flip the edge and trace the grain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some mindless stuff from my tumblr pre-the Fic™


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lineups and cute extras


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: all three of them like leather and motorcycles. Dick just wears leather when he rides.  
> another fun fact: the Grayson twins strike me as felines for some reason 🤔


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my aesthetics can be summarized with 'fishnets', 'leather' and 'sheer' honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ric may not be well-loved but he's got a certain charm to him... sometimes. (Jason and Dick would argue all the time)
> 
> anyways stay tuned for the next fic update! should be coming sometime soon... hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> some people aren't on tumblr which is honestly fair, so these next four chapters or so are filled with some of my older stuff :)


End file.
